Naik Bianglala
by Audrey Lancaster
Summary: Apa jadinya yah, kalau dua Uchiha bersaudara dan dua Inuzuka bersaudara ketemu?  Second fic Audrey nih. OOC abisss.  SasuKiba friendship, ItaHana little bit romance ?


Disclaimer: Sayangnya masih tetap **Masashi Kishimoto**….. *gampared*

Summary: Gimana yah, kalau Uchiha bersaudara dan Inuzuka bersaudara ketemu?

**A/N: Wah, senengnya fanfic kemarin ada yang review, bahkan sampe ada yang nge-fave! Fanfic yang ini kaya'nya ONESHOT lagi deh soalnya mo bikin yang berchapter masih kering ide =..=" ya sudahlah silahkan dinikmati! **

**^^^^^^^^^o0o0o0o0o0o0^^^^^^^^^**

Pagi ini suasana di Desa Konoha nampaknya sudah sangat ramai. Para pedagang sudah mulai membuka lapak dagangannya, seperti misalnya Paman Teuchi yang sudah bersiap-siap membuka kedai ramen-nya, 'Ichiraku'. Beberapa shinobi maupun kunoichi pun sudah terlihat aktif menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali anak-anak yang yang berjalan berbondong-bondong menuju Taman Konoha.

Ada apakah di sana?

Ternyata hari ini ada pameran dan bazaar besar-besaran di Taman Konoha. Pameran dan bazaar itu akan diisi dengan berbagai jajanan, mainan, pakaian, hingga alat-alat ninja. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian anak-anak, karena di taman itu baru saja dibangun sebuah Bianglala (semacam wahana permainan berbentuk kincir angin raksasa) yang sangat besar dan tinggi, sehingga konon kita bisa melihat ke segala penjuru Desa Konoha, dari atas Bianglala itu.

Salah satu dari anak yang berjalan menuju Taman Konoha adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat pony tail. Dia juga memakai tattoo berbentuk taring yang berwarna merah di pipinya, menandakan bahwa ia berasal dari klan Inuzuka.

Disampingnya ia menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 6 tahun. Bocah laki-laki itu juga berambut cokelat pendek dan juga memakai tattoo berbentuk taring berbentuk taring berwarna merah dipipinya.

"Huweee….. Hana-neechan, kenapa Akamaru bisa sakit? Huwee….. padahal Kiba mau ngajak Akamaru ke pameran!"

Si bocah laki-laki yang bernama Kiba itu menangis dengan suara cemprengnya. Rupanya anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru sedang sakit. Dan ternyata rencana kakaknya, Hana tidak berhasil dengan membawa Kiba ke pameran ini.

"Shussh…. Diamlah Kiba. Akamaru pasti sembuh kok, kaa-san pasti bisa menyembuhkan Akamaru. Akamaru juga anjing yang kuat, jadi dia pasti bisa bertahan. Sekarang hapus tuh air matamu, masa' anak laki-laki cengeng sih!"

Sang kakak pun tersenyum hangat sambil mengacak rambut sang adik.

"Ikh… nee-chan! Siapa bilang aku cengeng! Aku janji deh nggak bakal nangis lagi."

"Nah.. gitu dong! Ayo kita pergi ke pameran. Katanya kamu mau naik Bianglala raksasa?"

"Iya deh.. ayo kita pergi!"

Dan akhirnya dua Inuzuka bersaudara itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pameran di Taman Konoha.

**^^^^^^^^Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0^^^^^^^^**

Di tempat lain tak jauh dari tempat Inuzuka bersaudara, ada lagi dua orang bersaudara lainnya. Mereka pun kelihatan sangat mirip, bahkan dari segi berpakaian. Mereka sama-sama memakai baju berwarna hitam selengan, dan tentu saja dengan lambang berbentuk kipas di punggungnya. Yah, lambang kipas itu sekaligus menandakan mereka berasal dari salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha, klan Uchiha.

Sang kakak yang berusia sekitar 11 tahun, berjalan diikuti adiknya yang baru berusia 6 tahun itu.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…Itachi-nii! Nii-chan kalau jalan jangan cepat-cepat dong! Aku capek tahu!"

Sang adik yang bernama Sasuke itu, memprotes aniki-nya yang menurutnya berjalan terlalu cepat. Padahal itu karena Sasuke sendiri yang berjalan lambat-lambat karena ingin melihat-lihat stand penjualan shuriken dan kunai.

"Ha…ha.. gomen yah Sasuke. Habisnya kau jalannya lambat sekali sih. Aku kan sudah bilang, nanti pasti akan ku belikan shuriken yang baru. Karena sekarang uang yang ku bawa tidak cukup.. ha..ha.. sudah lah jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Aku janji deh."

Sang Uchiha sulung pun mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf "V". Suatu hal yang langka melihat orang stoic macam Itachi Uchiha bisa tertawa selepas tadi. Yah.. dia memang hanya bisa tertawa selepas itu di depan adik tersayangnya.

" Ya sudah… ayo kita jalan lagi. Nanti kubelikan jus tomat deh!"

"TOMAT! Iya…iya… ayo kita pergi nii-chan!"

Melihat mata sang adik yang berbinar-binar mendengar kata 'TOMAT', mau tak mau sang Uchiha sulung kembali terkikik geli. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mencari jus tomat(?).

**^^^^^^^^O0O0O0O0O0O^^^^^^^**

Di tempat lain, rupanya dua Inuzuka bersaudara juga telah sampai di Taman Konoha. Si bungsu Inuzuka sudah menunjukkan binar-binar matanya begitu melihat pameran yang dipenuhi aneka jajanan dan mainan. Dan yang paling menyedot perhatiannya tentu saja, sosok besar dan kokoh Bianglala raksasa di tengah-tengah Taman Konoha. Rasanya kaki-kakinya sudah gatal ingin menaiki Bianglala itu.

"Hana-neechan…. Ayo kita naik Bianglala sekarang! Ayo nee-chan!"

Si bungsu Inuzuka pun menarik ujung-ujung baju kakaknya itu. Membuat sang kakak gemas atas kelakuannya.

"Iya…iya… sabar dulu yah Kiba. Nee-chan mau beli dango dulu di sana. Dekat kok, nanti Kiba tunggu di sini sebentar yah. Awas jangan kemana-mana lho! Nanti kalau kamu tersesat jadi repot. Ya sudah nee-chan pergi dulu yah.. jaa!"

"Eh.. tap-tapi nee-chan!"

Dan belum sempat si bungsu Inuzuka itu memprotes, sang kakak sudah berlari melesat meninggalkannya.

"Ih… nee-chan nyebelin!"

Bocah itu menggerutu, namun tetap berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kayu di bawah pohon rindang di Taman Konoha. Tempat menunggu yang membosankan menurutnya.

"Ah…bosan. Nee-san kok lama sih beli dangonya?"

Dan tak lama kemudian, mata si bungsu Inuzuka menangkap dua sosok asing yang berjalan menuju tempat menunggunya. Yang satunya pendek sepertinya dan yang satunya lagi lebih tinggi. Mereka juga mirip dan memakai baju dengan model yang sama. Dan benar saja mereka memang menuju ke bangku kayu ini.

"Nah… Sasuke, kau tunggu disini dulu yah. Nii-san mau beli sesuatu dulu. Nanti kita lanjut jalan-jalannya."

"Ya sudah pergi saja. Tapi jangan lupa belikan aku JUS TOMAT yah nii-chan!"

"Iya..iya. Kau jangan kemana-mana yah Sasuke. Jaa!"

Dan si bungsu Inuzuka pun memperhatikan dua orang asing itu. Anak laki-laki yang pergi tadi mungkin seusia dengan Nee-chan-nya. Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang di tinggal ini, sepertinya seusia dengan dirinya.

Dan di mulailah saling tatap-tatapan antara si bungsu Inuzuka dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!"

Mereka berteriak hampir bersamaan. Dan sekarang perdebatan dua anak bungsu ini pun di mulai.

"Kau ini siapa?"

Rupanya si bungsu Uchiha yang membuka percakapan duluan.

"Hah… Aku Kiba Inuzuka! Calon shinobi terhebat di Konoha!

"Cih, apa katamu! Kau bahkan belum masuk Akademi Ninja!

"EH! Memangnya kau sudah masuk Akedemi Ninja hah?

"Belum sih, tapi pasti sebentar lagi aku bisa masuk Akademi Ninja! Aku ini Sasuke Uchiha, calon shinobi terkuat di Konoha!"

"Hah.. apanya yang terkuat? Kau kelihatannya bodoh!

"Hey… aku ini jenius tahu! Klan Uchiha adalah klan terjenius dan terkuat tahu!"

"Mana mungkin! Klan Inuzuka yang terhebat!"

"Uchiha!"

"Inuzuka!"

Dan mereka pun terus berdebat. Mulai siapa yang terhebat, klan mana terkuat, bahkan sampai kakak siapa yang terjenius.

"Nii-chan ku, Itachi Uchiha yang terjenius!"

"Tidak bisa. Itu pasti Nee-chan ku, Hana Inuzuka yang terjenius!

"Nii-chan ku!"

"Tidak. Nee-chan ku!"

Dan perdebatan konyol dua anak bungsu itu mungkin akan terus berlanjut, kalau saja kakak-kakak mereka tidak datang menghentikan.

"Wah…wah.. Kiba cepat sekali yah, akrab dengan teman baru.."

Itu tentu saja Hana Inuzuka yang telah datang sehabis membeli dango.

"Wah.. gomen yah Sasuke. Aniki lama sekali perginya. Habisnya tadi harus antri membayar."

Dan itu tentu saja Itachi Uchiha yang datang setelah berusaha mencari stand penjualan jus tomat(?).

"Wah, Itachi-san juga jalan-jalan yah?"

Si sulung Inuzuka pun mencoba membuka percakapan dengan sulung Uchiha itu.

"Iya."

Dan tentu saja si sulung Uchiha hanya menjawab singkat dan datar. Jauh dari harapan si sulung Inuzuka.

"Nee-chan kenal dengan Nii-san itu?"

"Nii-chan kenal dengan Nee-san itu?"

Sekarang gantian para bungsu yang bertanya. Namun hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pada masing-masing pihak.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita naik Bianglala Nee-chan!

"Ayo lah kalau begitu! Kami permisi dulu Itachi-san, Sasuke."

"Wah… aniki, Sasuke juga mau naik bianglala!"

"Hah.. aku tidak mau. Kita pulang saja yah Sasuke."

"Ayolah nii-san…. Sekaliii….saja…."

Dan si bungsu Uchiha pun mengeluarkan jutsu andalan kelemahan kakaknya, puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Ya sudah lah. Ayo."

Dan mereka berempat pun pergi beriringan menuju Bianglala raksasa. Bahkan dua orang bungsu itu sudah terlihat akur dan sepertinya telah melupakan perdebatan konyol mereka. Yah… namanya juga anak-anak.

**^^^^^^^o0o0o0o0o0o0^^^^^^^**

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat Bianglala itu. Walaupun datang bersama, tapi sepertinya mereka berencana naik di _tube_ yang berbeda, bersama saudara masing-masing. Tapi toh, siapa yang tahu takdir?

"Oh… kalian ini mau naik Bianglala yah? Kebetulan ini tersisa 1 _tube_ lagi. Tapi masih cukup luas untuk 4 orang kok."

Seorang petugas berwajah ramah menyambut mereka di loket tiket.

"Tidak apa-apa!"

Kali ini dua orang sulung Inuzuka dan Uchiha menjawab dengan kompak. Hanya tinggi rendah suara mereka yang beda.

Dan si petugas pun tersenyum jahil.

"Wah.. kalian pasangan yang kompak yah! Baik sekali mengajak adik kalian saat berkencan. Ha…ha…"

"Kami tidak sedang kencan!"

Wajah kedua sulung itu pun merona merah, terutama si sulung Inuzuka.

"Ha..ha.. ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku hanya bercanda. Ini tiket kalian. Padahal kalian cocok loh kalau nanti jadi sepasang kekasih."

Lagi-lagi si petugas loket tersenyum jahil.

Namun kali ini tak ada yang menanggapi. Mereka langsung pergi menuju _tube_ Bianglala tersebut. Walau masih terlihat jelas rona merah di wajah si sulung Inuzuka.

Sasuke dan Kiba yang tiba lebih dahulu langsung naik dengan cekatan ke atas _tube _berbentuk bulat tersebut. Disusul kemudian si sulung Uchiha. Namun sepertinya sedikit masalah dialami si sulung Inuzuka.

'Cih, harusnya aku tadi tidak memakai rok.'

Begitulah batin Hana. Karena ternyata rok berwarna krem selututnya ini, menghalangi pergerakannya. Bahkan dia sampai kesusahan menaiki _tube_ Bianglala, yang jaraknya memang agak tinggi dari tempat pijakannya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Hana dibuat terkejut dengan suara datar tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari tangan putih dan mulus si sulung Uchiha kini sudah berada di depan wajahnya. Hana pun meraih tangan itu dan merasakan daya tarik keatas. Akhirnya dia sampai keatas _tube_ Bianglala. Si bungsu Uchiha yang melihat kejadian tadi pun bergumam pelan pada si bungsu Inuzuka.

"Aku nggak mau kita jadi saudara ipar."

"Aku juga."

Dan mereka terkikik geli.

**^^^^^^^^0o0o0o0o0o0o0o^^^^^^^^**

Bianglala itu pun berputar pelan. Mulai dari bawah hingga kepuncaknya yang ternyata sangat tinggi. _Tube _milik mereka dibiarkan berhenti sejenak di puncak Bianglala. Memang benar kata orang-orang, Konoha bila dilihat dari atas memang sangat indah.

"Nii-chan, yang disana itu Distrik Uchiha kan?"

"Iya."

"Wah dari sini kelihatannya kecil sekali."

"Nee-chan, itu klinik hewannya Kaa-chan kan?

"Tentu saja."

"Apa Akamaru sudah sembuh yah?"

"Keadaannya pasti sudah membaik."

Dan _tube _milik mereka pun menurun semakin rendah, hingga akhirnya sampai lagi di tempat pijakan.

Keempat bocah itu pun pulang bersama saudaranya menempuh jalan masing-masing. Namun dihati mereka sekarang terukir rasa yang sama.

'Bahagia'

#########FINISH##########

**Di fic ini umur chara nya:**

**Itachi & Hana : 11 thn**

**Sasuke & Kiba: 6 thn**

**Wah… ini second fic ku. Tadinya mau coba nulis romance, eh yang jadi malah ini. Tapi saya selalu menanti tanggapan anda lewat review loh! Sebagai author baru, saya perlu banyak belajar nih…**

**See You All ^_^ **

**Audrey Lancaster**


End file.
